


How to Make Friends and Influence People

by theskywasblue



Series: Ordinary Crush [9]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Goku is stubborn (but smarter than a chimp)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Friends and Influence People

Goku thought it was possible that he was in trouble – after all, the guys backing him up against the lockers were pretty big – although Goku’s experience being the smallest kid in every class in every year ever taught him that bigger kids might _look_ tough, but they usually cried like babies when you hit them hard enough.

Of course he’d also learned that throwing punches in a crowded hallway usually caused a lot of problems...

“Hey Freshie,” the nearest, and tallest of the four guys crowded in on him, “I think you’re in the wrong place. Don’tcha know only _senior_ classes are down this hall? You don’t look like you’re smart enough for senior classes, Freshie.”

“Smarter than you,” Goku snorted, pulling himself up as tall as he could. It didn’t do any good to look afraid – if you were afraid they only picked on you more.

"You've sure got a smart fucking mouth..."

Goku balled his hands into fists, anticipating the attack. He was small, but fast, and pretty sure that he could take them all down without too much trouble...

"Out of my damned way,” Sanzo elbowed his way through the crowd, silencing the bullies’ snarls of protest with a look so sharp it was almost enough to tear skin. He grabbed Goku by the wrist and dragged him away down the hall into the nearest bathroom, barking _get the hell out_ at a kid in the middle of washing his hands, who left without pausing to turn off the tap.

“Ow – Sanzo! Let me go – let _go_ already!”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sanzo demanded, shoving Goku away so roughly that he had to catch himself against the edge of a sink. “Those Neanderthals could have pounded your stupid face into putty – do you realize that?”

“No they couldn’t!” Goku protested, pulling himself up tall and meeting Sanzo’s furious gaze head-on. He knew well enough that Sanzo could be a sort of bully in his own right if you didn’t stand up to him – though Sanzo only really did it because he cared, not because he wanted to hurt anyone. “I could’ve kicked all their asses and you know it Sanzo.”

Sanzo bit back a snarl and pinched the bridge of his nose. Goku chewed on the inside of his lip and braced himself for the explosion – if he could ride it out without resorting to anything Sanzo considered whining, then they’d finally be able to go for lunch.

“Did you know there are Chimps in zoos smarter than you are? Honest – fucking _chimps_. Let me explain the words _Status Quo_ to you. You are a Freshman,” Sanzo prodded him once in the chest for emphasis and Goku tried not wince – Sanzo really needed to eat more, he was way too bony. “I am a Senior. We’re not even supposed to breathe the same _air_ – you don’t just come wandering around here looking for me like some kind of lost puppy in need of a hot meal and a bath.”

“I don’t need a bath,” Goku protested sullenly. He really didn’t – he’d had a shower that morning, remembered to wash behind his ears and everything. “And seriously, that’s a really stupid way to do things.”

“Stupid...” Sanzo blinked like he couldn’t believe Goku was speaking to him, or maybe like Goku wasn’t speaking English. “Stupid’s not the point, stomach-for-brains. The point is that you’re making my life difficult, and I don’t like difficult.”

 _You like me though,_ Goku wanted to say – but if he said it, Sanzo would only deny it even if it was true – so he bit the inside of his cheek and stared hard until Sanzo looked away with a irritated snort.

“Fuck it – fine – let’s go get some damned lunch before you fall into a coma from low blood sugar or something. Christ.”

“Mac and Cheese day,” Goku beamed, victorious.

-End-


End file.
